


Eu te odeio mas eu te amo

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: A lot of bad words, Comedy, Homophobic Language, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nostalgia, Romance, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma crise de ciúmes repentina coloca o romance de Asterion Cão de Caça e Misty de Lagarto no limite. Eles vão se separar mesmo ou tudo pode ser contornado?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eu te odeio mas eu te amo

**EU TE ODEIO MAS EU TE AMO**

 

I’d like to run away from you/ But if I were to leave you I would die

I’d like to break the chains you put around me/ And yet I’ll never try

_Gostaria de fugir de você/ Mas se eu te deixasse morreria_

_Gostaria de quebrar as correntes com que você me prendeu/E sei que eu nunca tentarei._

 

-Definitivamente, Misty Jolie, ou ele ou eu!!

- _Mais mon chére, c’est ridiculous_! – Misty tentava argumentar. – Você está se comportando feito criança. Não é pra tanto...

-Se não é pra tanto, porque você hesita? Jogue esse pôster fora de uma vez!

- _Sacre bleu_! Mas é um pôster autografado!

-Se você se importa mais com um pôster autografado que com a minha vontade...

-Asterion, por favor, né? Você está sendo _trés_ egoísta. E os MEUS desejos? A minha vontade é guardar uma lembrança da minha adolescência...

-Sim, da sua adolescência, daquela época em que você dava pra todo mundo, não é? Tem saudades daquela época, não tem, seu vagabundo?

Talvez Asterion tenha se esquecido que Misty também era um cavaleiro de prata, talvez Misty estivesse com mais raiva que o normal. O fato é que o soco que o Cavaleiro de Cão de Caça levou o fez derrubar a porta do quarto e quebrar a parede do corredor. Se a vizinhança e Mion não tivessem já acordado com o bate-boca, o estrondo do impacto certamente fez o serviço. A menina começou a berrar e Misty só pulou os entulhos para acudir a filha. Enrolou a criança num cobertor e foi pedir abrigo no chalé da Shina. Algol e Capella foram acudir o companheiro.

 

No matter what you do you drive crazy/ I’d rather to be alone

But then I know my life would be so empty/ As soon as you are gone

_Não importa o que você faça, me deixa louco/ Preferia ficar sozinho_

_Mas então percebo que minha vida seria tão vazia/ Tão logo você se fosse_

 

As amazonas tentavam acalmar uma assustada Mion enquanto Shina fazia o mesmo com um revoltado Misty. Lá no chalé, Golden não sabia o que fazer. Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo para que um de seus donos ferisse o outro...

-Devagar, cacete! Isso dói...

-Larga mão de ser fresco. Deixa isso pras bibas...

-Aliás, o que você disse pra sua virar macho desse jeito?

-Um monte! Tudo aquilo que já estava entalado na minha goela há tempos!

-Eu sabia! Sabia que não ia dar certo... Você não é gay pra ficar amarrado num veado como se fosse casados...

-Capella, agora não...

-Mas é verdade, Algol. Uma vez por curiosidade ou pra tira onda, vá lá. Mas uma vida a dois, orra, cara, já é complicado com uma mulher...

-Sem contar que esses dois brigam toda semana. – Se intrometeu Moses. – Que tipo de relacionamento é esse, que falta se matarem?

-Acho que essa brincadeira de casinha já deu, Asterion. – decidiu Dante. – Venha e traga o cachorro. Vamos voltar ao que era antes...

Algol e Capella ajudaram Asterion a se levantar e voltaram para o chalé deles.

 

Impossible to live with you/ But I could never live without you

For whatever you do (2x)/ I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

_É impossível viver com você/ Mas não conseguiria viver sem você_

_Por tudo o que você faz/ Eu nunca, nunca, nunca/Quero me apaixonar por ninguém além de você_

 

-Mas como você pode tê-lo socado na parede? – perguntou uma Nathalis horrorizada.

-Ele passou dos limites. Me ofendeu. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

-E agora? Quando um ergue a mão para o outro, é porque a relação chegou num ponto crítico... – ponderou Mille.

-Acho que você tem razão...

-E Mion? – horrorizou-se Une, embalando uma menina adormecida mas ainda soluçante.

-Vai sofrer, mas filhos de pais separados sobrevivem. – decretou, Elektra, pondo um ponto final na discussão. – Vamos dormir, que o travesseiro é um bom conselheiro.

Naquela noite, duas mentes não conseguiam se desligar para dormir. Os seus pensamentos jorravam aos borbotões e se atropelavam.

“Egoísta. Viking machista (1). Pode até ler o pensamento dos outros, mas não é capaz de ler o coração de ninguém...”

“Veado maldito. Como foi que eu não previ aquele murro? Claro, ele nem pensou no que ia fazer... Impulsivo como sempre... Foi um bom soco...”

“E agora? O que vai ser? Dividir a casa, a filha, o cachorro... Minha deusa, não sei se choro ou se rio...”

“Minha filha... será que ele vai por impecilhos pra que eu a veja? Eu mato aquele veado. E se ele fizer a cabeça dela contra mim? Talvez fosse melhor tirá-la dele...”

 

You make sad/ You make strong

You make me mad/ You make me long for you (2x)

_Você me deixa triste/ Você me deixa forte_

_Você me deixa triste/ Você me faz te desejar_

 

 

“Aquele desgraçado! Eu passei a gravidez toda sozinho e ele só assumiu nós dois por causa daquela pinta igual à da mãe dele... Ele nunca me amou mesmo.”

“Vagabundo! O corrimão de prata do Santuário. Eu devia mandar fazer um exame de DNA na Mion só pra ter certeza...”

 

You make me live/ you make me die

You make me laugh/ you make me cry for you (2x)

_Você me faz viver/ Você me mata/Você me faz rir/ Você me faz chorar por você_

 

“No começo foi tão bom... o fdp tinha um beijo tão bom... tem ainda... está sempre mascando cravo, é viciado naquela porcaria... A primeira vez que fizemos amor, ele estava tão nervoso” – Misty deu uma risadinha, abafando com o travesseiro, pra não acordar as outras. – “Eu precisei ser paciente e ensinar umas coisas pra ele... foi tão bom...”

“É um veado tão lindo, mais lindo que o Afrodite até, com aqueles cachos loiros e aqueles olhos verdes que brilham mais que esmeraldas quando ta excitado. E como grita, aquele safado. Te arrepia todo, parece que você está comendo uma virgem... Te faz sentir O CARA, não é à toa que todo mundo queria ele... Desgraçado!”

 

I hate you/ Then I love you (2x)

Then I hate you/ Then I love you more

For whatever you do/ I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

_Eu te odeio/ Então te amo_

_Então te odeio/ Pra te amar ainda mais_

_Por qualquer coisa que você faça/ Eu nunca, nunca, nunca/Quero me apaixonar por outro além de você_

 

“Muito ciumento. Credo. Acho que nem o Carlo é tão ciumento da biba dourada dele... Nem o Milo, campeão de pitis, dá show como o Asterion...”

“Todo mundo olha quando ele passa. Fica todo vaidoso, cachorro sem vergonha. Não entrou até no prêmio de veado mais lindo, o todo poderoso? Se eu fosse juiz, ele ganhava. Aliás, acho que ele não ganhou de burro. Era só dar pra algum dos juízes. Duvido que alguém resistiria ao Misty... Eu que o diga... Bastava ele abrir aquela boquinha carnuda e dar uma reboladinha e lá ia o besta aqui fazer os gostos dele... Mas agora esse tempo acabou!”

“Era tão divertido seduzir o cara durão... Se derretia com tanta graça... E sabia pegar com força. UAU! Era só pensar no que eu gostaria que ele fizesse que ele fazia... Um autêntico gênio da lâmpada erótico...”

“Aquele loiro pervertido tinha cada idéia pra apimentar a relação. No começo eu até ficava sem graça... mas com ele não tinha limites... ele era capaz de muita coisa que a mulherada não topa...”

 

You treat me wrong/ your treat me right

You let me be/ You make me fight with you

I could never live without you

_Você me tratou errado/ Você me tratou certo_

_Você me deixou pra lá/ Você me fez brigar com você_

_Eu nunca poderia viver sem você_

 

 

“Ele era tão carinhoso com nossa filha... Mion vai sentir a maior falta do _papa_ dela pondo ela na cama... Ele fazia um capuccino tão gostoso... Nas poucas noites frias aqui na Grécia, a gente subia na laje e ficava sentado debaixo do cobertor, tomando capuccino e olhando as estrelas...”

“Ele gostava de tomar capuccino na laje nas noites frias... Odiou nossa viagem à Dinamarca porque lá é muito frio... Bicha afetada, o negócio dele é a Riviera francesa... mas fizemos umas viagens bem gostosas...”

 

You make high/ you bring me down

You set me free/ You hold me bound to you

_Você me deixava alto/ Me jogava lá embaixo/Me deixava livre/ Me prendia a você_

 

“Será que chegamos a um ponto sem retorno mesmo? Será que eu exagerei no golpe e machuquei muito ele?”

“Que tipo de casamento é este? Acho que o relacionamento normal deste Santuário. Já ta amanhecendo... Vou passar lá em casa e pegar umas coisas...”

“Já amanheceu. Vou até em casa pegar umas roupas para Mion...”

 

I hate you/ Then I love you

Then I love you/ Then I hate you

Then I love you more/ I love you more

For whatever you do (2x)

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

_Eu te odeio/ Então te amo_

_Depois te amo/ Então te odeio_

_Então te amo mais/ Te amo mais_

_Por tudo que você faz_

_Eu nunca, nunca, nunca_

_Quero me apaixonar por mais ninguém além de você_

 

Asterion ficou olhando para o quarto como se visse pela primeira vez. A cama, meio desarrumada, cheia de travesseiros, onde Misty se agarrava na grade da cabeceira, gemendo: _“ah, trés bon, trés bon, oh, mon amour, je t’adore...”_. (Ah, muito bom, muito bom, oh, meu amor, te adoro...) A penteadeira, cheia de cremes e perfumes, a escova de cabelos... Ouviu um barulho e se virou. Misty estava na porta, a bolsa de Mion no ombro.

-Eu não sabia que você estava aqui. Só vim pegar minha escova de cabelo e de dentes.

-Tity...

- _Qu’est que c’est_? (O que é?) Minha deusa, olhe pra você! A que ponto chegamos...

-Sim, a que ponto chegamos. E eu não quero passar deste ponto.

-É o fim, então? É isso que você quer dizer. – Misty sentiu os olhos se encherem d’água, mas não ia dar o gostinho de derramar nenhuma na frente de Asterion.

-Não. Quero dizer que se passarmos deste ponto, não vai ter mais volta e eu não quero passar dele. Acho que a gente construiu muita coisa pra jogar pro alto assim.

-Também acho. Mas eu não quero voltar e daqui dois ou três dias a gente ter outra briga dessas por bobagem...

-Eu também não. E não foi por bobagem...

-Ai, tá bom. Foi por ciúmes. Ciúmes do meu pôster autografado do Boy George. Sacre bleu! Que coisa mais ridícula...

-Pra você, pode ser. – Asterion se aproximou o suficiente pra tirar a bolsa do ombro de Misty, depois aos poucos foi puxando-o devagar pra mais pertinho.-Mas quando eu penso que ele chegou perto de você, e pode ter se encantado por esses olhos verdes e ganho um beijo dessa boquinha vermelha e carnuda – e levantou o rosto do loiro pra morder o lábio inferior dele.

Misty arregalou os olhos, mas deixou-se abraçar, ser mordido, beijado, descobriu que tinha machucado bem o ombro e as costas do amado, então fizeram amor bem devagarinho, saboreando a reconciliação. Os cavaleiros e as amazonas de prata balançaram as cabeças.

-É amor mesmo.

-Da próxima vez, espero que se matem!

-Eu que não quero ficar bobo desse jeito...

Misty subiu as escadarias das doze casas com o pôster autografado do Boy George para pedir para o Afrodite guardar. Contou tudo ao cavaleiro de Peixes que riu até não mais poder:

-Você não vai contar pra ele que o pôster veio pelo correio, não?

-Isso acabaria com o orgulho dele, mona. E olha que eu tentei várias vezes dizer... Deixa quieto agora...

-Homens ciumentos, bah!

-Bah, mesmo... – e voltaram a rir, olhando para o Boy George, que sorria pra eles...

 

I never, never, never (3x)/ Want to be in love with anyone but you/ but you

_Eu nunca, nunca, nunca/ Quero me apaixonar por ninguém além de você/ De você..._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Pronto, vou me livrando das idéias, pra poder fazer o que realmente interessa. Já tenho vários episódios prontos, só faltam digitar. Paciência crianças... Aos poucos, tá indo... Eu já tinha esta idéia deste fic há muito tempo, mas eu não queria fazer um Afrodite & Carlo ou Milo & Camus pela idéia de briga e reconciliação entre eles já tá muito usada. A música é I HATE THEN I LOVE YOU da Celine Dion com o Luciano Pavarotti. (1) eu sei que vikings foram na maior parte noruegueses, mas na raiva, vamos enfiar os dinamarqueses no saco junto. 21/03/2005


End file.
